The Magic Word
by TheDandelion
Summary: [ONESHOT] DHr Malfoy, don't play dumb with me. You know what you said, you said the magic word


A\N: Hello this is my first story on ff .net! I'm so happy that I'm writing for you guys :). This is a D\Hr fic and I know that Draco may sound a little... out of character. But com'on, everybody know that he's a rich guy, so he should act like the spoiled brat that he is.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

He took in a deep breath,

He held up his head,

He straightened up his back,

He tried to look cool and calm and collected,

But he failed miserably.

It was like she couldn't be fooled. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, it was all her fault. he hated her not only because of her blood's impurity, but because she was... her. her very presence made him feel nauseous.

"Get out of my way, Granger." He spat venemously at the crazy haired excuse of a witch standing in front of him. Granger, however seemed unphased. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, a faint smile playing on her full-of-slits lip. Typical of her.

"Granger I warn you, get out of my way!" He yelled, trying to sound menacing, but he sounded more like... pleading? He grimaced in disgust at his own voice. To undo his mistake, he raised his wand and aimed it right at her nose and narrowed his eyes even more so that they looked like pathetic slits carved into his marbly white face. Well, the impression should be perfect, thought Draco, almost sounding wistful. And what do you think Granger did? Suddenly looked appalled and ran off? No, she just stood there, cocked her head and stared at Draco, her face wrinkled in a silent laugh of derision.

It made Draco seethe with ire and hatred. How could her? His hand started shaking violently and he felt his face grow hot against the cold breeze that kept blowing and tousling his perfect hair. Granger's smile grew even wider. She slightly shook her head and chuckled. The cold breeze had made her cheeks flush and she had snow flakes in her ridiculous hair. A crimson path of blood was trickling down her nose and Draco could see a rather large bruise forming on her temple.

Draco dropped his hand down to rest at his side. All his intense anger gone now. He sighed and looked away. 'Crusio her crusio her...' a voice kept repeating in the back of his mind. But both of them, the voice and Draco, knew that he wasn't capable of... doing such bad things. And besides, she had already gotten what she deserved. Sure she had had a tough time during the battle that was yet to finish.

He rolled his eyes before he could stop himself and cursed under his breath, ' now you're doing exactly what Granger always does, perfect.' He looked up again and saw Granger, smirking at him. 'Now she's doing exactly what I always do, even more perfect'. She shifted in her place, looked like she was tired, thank God. But instead of turning back and leaving the path, she sat on ground and crossed her legs and looked up at Draco, with the irritating smile still kept in place.

Draco used all his effort to restrain himself from stomping his feet on ground in a manner identical to a 5 years old boy's. Instead he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and seeked patience in the assuring darkness of his eyelids. She was making him... sad.

Angry and... sad.

The words echoed in his head. He knew what he always did when he was... angry...

And sad. Very sad.

NO! Nooo... He knew it was coming, He was feeling it, feeling it's warmth when it was welling in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes and clutched his black robe in a tight grip. It was stinging his eyes, yearning to flow out of the cage of his eyelids.

NO, his mind screamed. You CAN'T! NOT IN FRONT OF GRANGER... NONONONONOOOOOO...

NO...

No...

Please...

"Why didn't you say so?" Draco opened his eyes and before he knew two droplets of tear slid down his perfect cheeks. But he was more bewildered and confused to care about them at that moment. He looked at Granger while she stepped aside and left the path open for him to pass, with the smile plastered on her face and a triumphant twinkle in her eyes. But he didn't move. There was a long silence between them.

"What didn't I say so?" He finally asked, still clutching his robe. He couldn't get it.

"Oh Malfoy!" Granger said joyfully and smiled again. This time her smile wasn't irritating, it was somewhat... pleasant.

"Malfoy, don't play dumb with me. You know what you said" She laughed and the tinkling voice of her laughter echoed through the forest.

Draco arched an eyebrow quizzically, ignoring the ... thing in the pit of his stomache that kept... blooming, for the lack of a better word, with the chime of her laugh.

"The last thing I Said was 'Granger, get out of my way'" He said, sounding sincere. Granger smiled again.

"No Malfoy, you said the magic word" She winked and turned back on her heel and left a dumbfounded Draco Malfoy behind her.

FIN

A\N: Well if you havn't noticed already, the magic word is 'Please'. Draco muttered it without any intentions. And don't forget to REVIEW. Even flames are welcome. 


End file.
